Legend of the 7 Dimensional Portals
by Rendy Specter
Summary: This story is about the forgotten legend of both Real and Fantasy World,a legend of mysterious portal that connects both universe,some of the anime characters trashed into the Real World,can Haruhi bringing final peace for the real world.Or she,Haruka,and Honoka will die before Kagami's lust for power as she enjoys reality in the real world insanely as she don't want to go home?


Hi guys this is my very first story I know this story may be kinda weird but I wanted to use this for making my own the very first gta anime of all time using gta sa and dyom 8.1,if the story you say epic then.I finally confirm this as my final mission pack forever of course require skin mods anyway here you go!

**Legend of the 7 Dimensional Portals**

In the year of 2100,long time after the end of Lucky Star,YuGiOh!,K-On,TMoHS,Persona 3,and Futari Wa Pretty 7 mysterious Dimensional Portal falling from the sky of the Earth to the land of America,It is said in both forgotten legend of Fantasy world and Real world,the falling Portal is the secret passage that connects a mysterious access for both of this World,this event would surely causing a new unusual Anime Stories in the Real World.

The 2 Portals were fallen into Liberty City,3 in Vice City and the last 1 fallen into San from Liberty City,K-On and Vice City the Portal Leaving the Main Characters of Lucky Stars,TMoHS,and even the two Pretty Cure also lost in Persona 3 trashed in San Fierro

All of these characters drown into confusion until the portal disappeared,just some time when some streets thugs saw all of them drowned in the real world all of a sudden those thugs then threating all of these anime characters, however these fictional characters shows no fear,they challenge and responding them with that these peoples then learned the life of gangsters and beginning their unusual chronicle to survive or die in this world.

In starfish Island characters from both Lucky Star and TMoHS meeting each other,they don't know each other so they begin to fight.A clash happen between Kagami(Morning Star leader)and Haruhi(Mythic Rangers leader)Begining their gang and her Mythic Rangers managed to win and given Kagami an option If she wants to alive she must accepts her defeat and agree forming a new powerful gang the Mythic Stars with Haruhi as the leader.

Now this is the begining of the story,after Kagami's these unknown peoples forms the new most powerful gangs in America with their leader in order:Mythic Stars(Haruhi),Avenging Angels(Nagisa),The Mythos(Yugi),The Black Hawks(Yui),and The Dragons(Minato).In starfish Island Kagami founds all 7 dimensional portals and a remote fallen in front of this remote Kagami then destroys all 7 portals without being noticed by anyone.

Kagami managed to do this because she really enjoys living in this world with doesn't want to go home and she has an ambition to rule this world once and for all also she found and read the book about the dimensional portals.It written"Those who managed to kill all of his/her rival to rule this real world will gain his/her eternity to live in this real world and cannot return to their original world forever."

Time progressed,when The Mythic Stars moved to Los Santos with some stolen boats.The greatest Triangle Gang Wars between The Black Hawks,Avenging Angels,and Mythic Stars greatly battling each other in Liberty City,Vice City and for the last time happen in Las the end The Mythic Stars suffered heavy losses and forced to return back to their turf.

After that incident,it is hard to think which one is the most toughest between Yui and Nagisa, with the same fears from The Mythos and The Mythic Stars against both The Black Hawks and Avenging Angels becoming the two most powerful gangs after the end of The Great Triangle Gang Wars in America.

Because of the same feeling,both Mythic Stars and Myths agreed to formed an Alliance,firstly Yugi gives a trust for Sasaki to defend Staunton also ordered him to gives Haruka his money for making a deal with the Mythic Haruhi ordered Kagami to defend Los Santos,finally executing a drug dealing as a symbol of their alliance with both Kyon bringing the cocaines and Haruka bringing the two cases of money in the dock of Vice City.

They have to do this because they wanted to collecting more money from people,they used the money to manufacturing much more weapons to destroy both Black Hawks and Avenging Angels together,firstly Kyon arrived in the dock by Helicopter following with Haruka also arrived there with a car driven by Anzu.

Just when beginning the deal,the three unknown black men appeared and shot down Kyon,and the two Haruka's bodyguards all of a both Haruka jumped to Anzu's car and Haruhi,who piloted the Helicopter to escape.

Both of them swear that someday they will trying to search and kill everyone whose must responsible for the death of Kyon and the failed drug for Haruhi who used to be Kyon's Girlfriend,because of this,from now on she will fight to the death for her revenge.

After this,Anzu quickly drives finding the apartment that Yugi was already boughts,when she found one she and Haruka began to lived there and suddenly Haruka received a phone call from Haruka told to him the failures he began to angry with her and lying at her that the money he gave to her was his also threaten her if she can't found it,he will going to Vice City and hunt her down.

After his call then thrown her cell phone down to the floor and saying"Fuck this SHIT!".Tomorrow Haruka begin to cruising around Vice found an unknown scout contacting someone in an slowly managed to hitting him in his back,after picked up his cell someone's coming."Wow you're tough beat him up,he must be someone who foiled our drug deal"."What did you say?you want some Huh!?.Haruhi is coming from Haruka's back as she talked to the angered Haruka.

Just some moments for Haruhi to make Haruka calm down and Haruhi offering herself to be her follower. Some streets thugs coming and Haruhi saves Haruka by dragging her into her that Haruka finally say thanks to Haruhi while also Introducing each still having a conversation,Haruka received a phonecall its from said he want to gives Haruka her missions in his yacht.

Arrived in there,Yugi surprised Haruhi is also coming with explains everything and Yugi finally accepts Haruhi as said he saw some people who are involved in Kyon's death,They are Kagami,Mio,Nagisa,and Honoka however he is not saying including Kagami because if he does Haruhi would in furious and attacking them without carefully,this would surely making Haruhi said if both Haruka and Haruhi wants revenge they have to working for Avenging Angels in order to gain their trust and killing both leader in the end.

Haruka is going first to accept Nagisa's work,after her first mission from Nagisa(Follow the thugs to his hideout who stole Nagisa's protection money).Nagisa then tells Haruka that she needs a partner,so she ask Haruhi to join her doing couple of missions from Nagisa like assaulting the thugs hideout for Nagisa's money,stole the The Thugs(Sharks)'s vice city fastest boat,and gaining profit from drug deals with Haitians before the Sharks do with the fastest boat.

After this Haruka then report to Yugi that she have gained enough trust and then Yugi gives her a this thing Haruka drives faster heading over Nagisa' .In highest floor she found Nagisa having conversation in the lower floor and she furiously said."I'm gonna shut that big mouth of yours!".Nagisa is scared with her then"Eh she got a blade"."You may run bitch but you won't getaway from me that easily!".As Nagisa escaped,Haruka prepared her Uzi to take down Nagisa's three she found Nagisa's car key left in the table,she then picked it up and prepared her chainsaw the outdoor,"Holy godammit I left my key in there!"."You want THIS! If you want me return this just simply stand by there and I'll make this quick!."Nagisa then runing again as she saw Haruka again in her back.

In the end where Nagisa unexpectedly trapped in the dead end of the then say. "SOO HERE WE ARE!,heh I think this is an over for you"."And... for my last words for you I want to reintroduce myself to you"."Hello my name is Haruka,I have a deal with Kyon in the beginning,you are one of all people who involves in Kyon's death right now its time for me to avenge him!"."Noooo!I trapped here like rats!".Sounds of chainsaw execution heard as Haruka leaves Nagisa's corpses in bloods and slashed body at the alley"s dead that Haruka received another phonecall from Yugi.

Arrived in Yugi's yacht,Yugi said Haruhi is is nowhere to be found,and suddenly Haruka's phone 's Honoka,she threaten Haruka to bring out million of money if she wants Haruhi told Yugi this and He gives Haruka money and then Haruka steal and drive people's car as fast as she can to the deal situated,it's in Vice City's Junkyard in Little Haiti.

Arrived in there,Haruka get out and talk to the two begin to examine her and Haruka silently take out her magnum from her jacket and shoot down the two guards and proceeds her proceed to the Junkyard she also prepares her Dragunov SVD and then sneak through the Junkyard for Haruhi.

She snipes the guards 1 by 1 and also hide in somewhere when she is about to be spotted,she finally makes her way to the warehouse where she found Haruhi being tortured by the then snipe the guy and also quickly sniped the two guards who guarding the warehouse too,at last she could managed to rescue Haruhi without being seen by any guards.

Strangely Honoka is not even in there leaving Haruhi alone and Haruka then coming."I told you to hold back,why you rushed to coming at her this far?didn't I tell you to just stay and killing her together after I have done with Nagisa?"."Excuse me,but I wasn't forcing myself,I just kinda being caught from behind and..."."Enough,I don't need any of that crap you saying"Haruka then gives Haruhi Uzi and then the two steal the Sentinel beside the Warehouse and break through an enemy's roadblock because the Sentinel is smoked the two then moved to Haruka's Cheetah that she was stole from a people.

Get out from the Junkyard the both see some AA's Comets,they seem wants both Haruhi and Haruka died so Haruka evade the enemies cars whose about to ram Haruka's did it and succesfully drives Haruhi to the Hospital,the Avenging Angels is coming and Haruka shoot them down so they can't return back to Honoka for reporting that her plan is failed.

Back again to the tells everything and."You did a great job"."Yeah,here's your money."End for the night of rescue.

2 days later in tells Haruka to meet with Haruhi in starfish island to destroy Avenging Angel this night and kill Honoka as in there,an Admiral come and park aside Haruka and."Here you go sis what would you say eheheheh…"Damn.. never thought you could have some pieces of shit like this"."As ready as I am sis you know that.."okay let's do this come on."

In the boss room,Honoka is seen sleeping,then she awakes and "Huh?"."Darn it,they're coming to take my head.." as she saw Haruka and Haruhi from the snipe the guards in the main door and with Haruhi going over there."Fuck,the main door is locked,how could we get in?"."Umm what about that one?(pointing the labyrinth path)Haruhi said"."That's fucking maze are you crazy?"."but don't worry,even though going through there would be difficult if we work together,nothing can stop us simply watch our backs each other and we'll be fine."."You're smart let's my lead…"

Walking through the maze to find a fucking door to the finally manage to found it."Hah,she forgot to locked this one….come with me,Honoka must be inside..,as they making their way to the mansion,from the maze shooting some guards who blocks their way they make it to the lowest floor of the mansion.

Meanwhile Honoka,has made a cup of coffee mix from the kitchen and put it in the table,see both attacker again have infiltrated the mansion via lowest floor in the same doesn't scared.. she still enjoy eating some crackers and drinking coffee not alerting the she heard shootout in the lower ground,and looking at the CCTV they almost reach the main door then become aware.

Opening the cupboard,take out her favorite 9mm and a suppressor she then equips the 9mm with the suppressor and take another thing,now a and Haruhi almost come closer and."(Gotta escape from here..)".Honoka then shoot the window and jump through it and use the parachute to land near the boat and escape.

"What the hell?did she just shot the window to escape?"."Aaaarrrghh,curse you Honoka,one day I will get you no matter where are you going!"Angered Haruka.

Morning after the incident,Yugi then coming for both Haruhi and Haruka in their new then telling both of them to seizing bankrupt businesses in Vice City because he found out that Sasaki trying to kill also He knows about Sasaki given Haruka a warning in the past days as well.

Time has passed since Honoka's disappearance,Haruka started her Protection Racket business right in her new mansion,somedays since the beginning of her very first business she walks to the dining room,seeing Haruhi drinking and moaning."What's wrong my friend?"Haruka asked"There is still some Bars who refused to pay for our protection,they just asking protection to local street thugs ..don't worry sis I can handle it.."."What did you said Haruhi?"Haruka mad and hitting the table"You call this handling it!?"."You two off yo asses!".Haruka going out with her 2 bodyguards who sitting beside Haruhi and leaving Haruhi alone.

As few days passed,Haruka's personality becomes becomes much more addicted to power since she had conquered many Illegal businesses in Vice City to run ,few times until now Haruhi still sometimes keep reminding Haruka about Haruhi's credits and what Yugi ordered Haruka to always look up for Haruhi and saving her from many dangers since Haruhi is Yugi's new ally and also the leader of Mythic Stars. Haruka just like ignoring her please,Haruhi then often complained but still ignoring Haruhi like a statue and always giving Haruhi much orders like Haruhi being an idiot who always listening and doing what she ordered instead.

Tomorrow in the afternoon,Haruka received a phonecall from said he is being under attacked from The a doubt it must be an attack from Yugi's traitor Sasaki a rush Haruka forcing Haruhi to come with her also and drive faster to Yugi's Yacht with Haruhi's Infernus

Taking down the bad guys together one by they could come to the Yacht before Yugi because the situation become much more troublesome,Yugi then decide to escape to San Haruka and Haruhi then prepared and destroy much enemies boat in the every side of the Yacht.

Later their way then blocked in the under bridge,Haruka immediately going forward to the front of the Yacht and destroying every single boats that block Yugi's yacht with M16 that "Haruka,we got a chopper in the sky,I could do use some help here!"loudly is then coming and grabbed a m60 thrown by Yugi at Haruka.

With the M60 Haruka could destroy the Chopper then a group of the choppers coming,now it's Haruhi's turn,She picked up a gatling gun from the find out and helping Haruhi to bring it out and then Haruhi destroys the choppers on the west and Haruka destroys few choppers on the east with the same M60

And the last assault a Hunter coming,both Haruhi and Haruka have run out of ammo and Yugi finally coming with his target against the Hunter and then fire the missile and finally destroys the Hunter right before it could have a chance to shoot a dozen of missiles against the Yacht.

Yugi is then feel much satisfied from all Haruka's efforts,however He saying goodbye here in the sea of Vice City and lower a fast boat for both Haruhi and wanted both of them to stay in Vice City for a wanted both of them to kill Sasaki in the end because of his big betrayal.

2 days later,Sasaki become much more angrier and giving Haruka a last warning as she never calling him back about paying her debts because of the failed drug later got a call from 1 of her printwork counterfeit money business director of the business is fell down and Haruka ask him who did this to then telling it was 1 of Sasaki's men and Haruka got a phonecall.

It is a threat,some of Sasaki's men going to force all of her businesses a then furiously coming to all of her businesses and killing the debt collectors like a mad psycho wherever they go.

After the failure,Sasaki drives to the printwork he found Haruhi,he then making a plan with guaranteed much money if Haruhi succeed killing Haruka in Haruka's mansion even though Haruhi was begin to warn at Sasaki.

Return back to her running to the boss room,there She Anzu and Haruhi begin their plan giving Sasaki counterfeit money in order to placade is coming talking not much important and Haruka telling him to get the cash and get later,Haruhi begins to starts her plot with Sasaki against Haruka.

"I'm sorry Haruka this is Vice City…this is business haha","You sold us out..","No,I sold you out Haruka I sold you out..the real cash is upstairs in the safe."Haruka you think you can fool me with a cheap plot like this,you think I am moron aren't you?Say hello to your fucking old are you gonna do now,you gotta run away with that fucking tail in your ass?","No,but I just wanted to piss you off before I kill you…"

Everyone back off,and Haruka prepares her M60 destroying the Nightmare's stretches,after that she get out and killing some of the motherfuckers that Sasaki keep sending to kill Haruka,Anzu is nowhere to be seen,probably she is worse about her money in the safe,Haruka then turn back to the boss the pathethic guys and get out from the room again.

Haruhi is coming from the side door and.."No one to covet yo ass now eh Haruka?","Yur going down yu bek stebing bitch!","oyutingso?"Insult then charge against her and killing every fuckers who block her the stairs that lead to the helipad."C'mere yu dabel krosing pis of shit!","Yur histeri Haruka Histeri.

In the rooftop"Dis is de last Hare-Hare Yukai from Haruhi Suzumiya","Yur jas faking bitch,yu ain't ker eniting ebaut mi,yu jas ker ebaut yo self!".Seconds later"You picked the wrong side Haruhi…"Haruka have killed Haruhi,picked up her spaz 12 and rushing to the main door,a mysterious person coming with a chopper and bringing Haruhi inside the chopper.

In the main door,finally Sasaki showing himself and then the blazing shootout happen again,Haruka back off and picked a M60 in the cupboard killing the remain Sasaki's men and killing Sasaki himself with the Spaz 12 that she already picked up from Haruhi.

Exhausted after finishing this much troublesome confrontation,Haruka slowly sit down in the stair.A crawling girl appear and Haruka prepare her spaz 12,and guess what,the crawling girl is Anzu..,about 5 seconds later Haruka hear an engine car running,with Anzu she get out and the mysterious person bringing Haruhi into his or her banshee.

This could mean a big trouble to Haruka so Haruka quickly get inside Haruhi's infernus and begin to chase down the mysterious arrived in the hospital Haruka is then just ambushed by some pink cars,it must be The Mythic can't do anything so she drive back to her mansion.


End file.
